villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Two-Face (DC Animated Universe)
Two-Face, AKA, Harvey Dent is one of Batman's main enemies in the TV Show; Batman: The Animated Series. He started off as Bruce Wayne's best friend, but after being blackmailed by Rupert Thorn, and an explosion that scarred half of Harvey's body, Harvey's darker personality took over and became Two-Face. History Past Harvey Dent, suffered from deep-seated psychological trauma resulting from years of repressing anger. As a child another personality was created inside Harvey, who would come to be called Big Bad Harv. Big Bad Harv would sometimes show himself whenever Harvey were to become incredibly angry, causing him to seek therapy. As Harvey Dent Prior to his disfigurement, Dent was a childhood friend of Bruce Wayne, and once dated Pamela Isley who would later become Poison Ivy. However it was all a rouge seeing how Poison Ivy wanted to kill Dent for killing a rare flower. Batman seemed to have lost all hope of trying to save Harvey from his personality, but he never gave up on him. Mob boss Rupert Thorne gets a hold of his psychiatric file and plans to black mail him unless he were to do him favors. Big Bad Harv broke out, and he had a fight with Thorne and his men. When the brawl ensued between Dent and Thorne's men, a freak explosion horribly disfigured the left side of Dent's body. The trauma was powerful enough to force his alternate personality to dominate, and left Harvey in a state where right and wrong no longer held any meaning. As Two-Face After the accident, he became a twisted vigilante known as "Two-Face" and soon began his own crusade to bring Thorne down, something the law deliberately failed to do. He feels as though this is the way he was me ant to be, living in a world of chaos, without the order and justice he once upheld and believed in. Dent's world revolves around chance, more specifically the flip of his coin. It is no ordinary coin as it is double sided, clean on one side, and covered by scars on the other. Every decision Two Face makes falls on the flip of his coin. It is judge, jury, and executioner. When the "Good Heads" turns up, Harvey is in control. When it's "Bad Heads", however, Two Face shines and becomes more dominant than Harvey can ever be. Yet, there always seems to be a piece of Harvey which is strong enough to linger within the mind of Two Face when he is committing his ungodly acts. However, Two Face is the dominant personality. In subsequent episodes of the show, Two-Face became the supervillain he is in the comics. Two-Face's opposing personalities are constantly at war, but as Batman learns, it is usually the bad side that wins. Two-Face moderates his inner conflict with a special coin that is scratched on one side. He uses this coin as the arbiter of his own brand of demented justice, flipping the coin to determine his decisions. Without the coin, Two-Face is lost in a world in which no clear answer exists, and Batman understood he could always use this weakness to his advantage. As the Judge In the final episode, Two-Face's personality fragmented a second time, creating a third personality called "The Judge", a violent court-themed vigilante that attempted to eliminate all of Gotham's denizens, even brutally attacking and defeating master criminals such as Penguin, Killer Croc, and The Riddler. Two-Face, looking to eradicate this new threat to him, had no idea that he himself was The Judge. At the end of the episode he was sent back to Arkham. However, Harvey ended up being psychology disturbed, constantly hearing the Judge's voice inside his head. Category:Batman Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Friend of the hero Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Gamblers Category:Vigilante Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Gunmen Category:Tragic Villain Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Dark Judges Category:Lawyers Category:Swordsmen Category:Hammerer Category:DC Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Thief Category:Leader Category:Criminals Category:Crime Lord Category:Villains with Dual Personalities Category:Recurring villain Category:Obsessed Category:Monomaniacs Category:Honorable Villains Category:Scarred Villains Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Inconclusive Villains Category:Child-Abusers